


Fulfillment

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Jack the Ripper arc, Mentions of Violence, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina and Grelle are out on their nightly errands but, tonight, something changes Jack the Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

Angelina knelt, knife in hand and a jar at her side. She’d excised the part she wanted and was more than ready to go back home. She turned toward Grelle, offering her a smile.  
Grelle grinned, teeth glinting in the low light of the gas lamps that were few and far between. The perfect place for a killing.   
Taking the jar, Angelina turned away at the sound of the scythe. As much as she loved the bloodshed, the desecration of the bodies seemed wrong. She let Grelle finish her work (contrary to belief, Grelle didn’t leave a job unfinished) and stared at the preserved organ. It would look lovely on display. As long as she kept donating to her workplace for things to examine, she should be fine.   
She blinked, startled by the sudden lack of sound. Angelina turned, staring at Grelle, covered in blood and viscera.   
Grelle offered a grin and reached over to cup Angelina’s cheek, pausing when they heard a cry from inside the flat. Face screwed up in confusion, Grelle mouthed a question at the other woman.   
“Go on,” Angelina said. “It sounds like-”  
“Like a baby,” Grelle finished.  
Grelle opened the door, disappearing inside the dark flat. Angelina tapped her fingers on the glass jar, every second without Grelle making her nervous. She stared at the contents, wondering if something could be learned from this specimen.  
“What should we do with it?”   
Angelina looked over at Grelle, a child cradled in the crook of the Reaper’s arm. Giggling, Angelina leaned in and kissed Grelle’s lips.   
“I think we should keep it,” Angelina answered.  
Grelle raised a brow and looked down at the child. “Alright. But we’re not quite equipped for-”  
“I know.”  
Grelle tucked her scythe away with that little flourish Angelina loved. She kissed the noble’s cheek before they left the body to cool in the streets.  
When they got to the townhouse, Angelina set her tool and her prize on the nearest surface, stripping off her bloodied gloves. She took the infant from Grelle’s arms, cradling the tiny thing.  
“We need so many things before we can be proper parents,” Angelina said.  
“And you need a story. An alibi,” Grelle said, perching herself on the stairs.  
Angelina stroked the infant’s cheek. “Poor thing can’t be more than a few months.”  
Grelle, with a small sigh, informed Angelina, “I’ll get your bath ready.”

Angelina smiled, standing in the doorway of the nursery. Grelle cradled their adopted child, a girl, feeding her from a bottle.   
“She really is an easy child,” Grelle said, smiling. She was careful not to flash her teeth, not wanting to have the child cry instead of feed. “And I think, if we’re matching features, she has your jawline.”  
“People will know she’s adopted,” Angelina said.  
“Distant cousin had a child?” Grelle offered.   
Angelina tilted her head, considering the idea. “I suppose that could work.”  
Grelle smiled, full of teeth as she looked over at Angelina. “We’ll have to postpone our errands.”  
“I think it will be worth it to spend time with her.”  
“She needs a name,” Grelle pointed out. “We can’t keep calling her ‘the baby’ or ‘girl.’ I like the name Dolly.”  
“I like Alice,” Angelina said.  
“Too many letter-A names,” Grelle said, scrunching up her nose. “What about Faith?”  
“No,” Angelina sighed. “Too religious. We’re not exactly good and proper people of the church.”  
“She’ll need a baptism,” Grelle said, eyes widening. She smiled her closed-lipped smile at the infant. “Won’t you, Ophelia?”  
“Or Josephine,” Angelina pointed out.  
“Ruby?”  
“God no. What about Celeste?”  
Grelle pursed her lips as the infant finished her feeding. Putting the child on her shoulder, she patted her back gently. “Celeste is a pretty name.”  
Once Celeste was burped, she yawned, staring up at Grelle with wide, blue eyes.   
“She’s got your hair,” Grelle said to Angelina as she tucks the child into her cradle.  
Angelina blinks, watching Grelle stand over the crib. She smiled just a bit at the image.  
“I was thinking,” Grelle said. “She’s going to need a nurse. And, if we’re going to continue errands, we’ll need to change our cover.”  
Angelina raised a brow at the implied proposition. “You just want to wear a dress.”  
“Is that so wrong?” Grelle asked. “I can change myself a bit to make myself look different from the butler. Say he ran off with some woman.”  
“To France?”  
“Why is it always France?” Grelle asked. “Why not to India?”  
“Fine,” Angelina said, smiling. “The butler ran off to India.”  
“And died,” Grelle coached.  
“And died.”  
“Good,” Grelle said, smiling. “So we’ve got that settled.”  
“Let’s rest,” Angelina said, taking Grelle’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. “We’ll both need sleep.”  
Grelle nodded, stifling a yawn. “We should get a dog.”  
“A large one?”  
“Perhaps,” Grelle said, thinking about it. “Something large enough to protect her but gentle enough to be her companion.”  
Angelina kissed Grelle’s cheek. “It sounds lovely.”

As much as she hated to admit it, Grelle could look lovely when she needed to. A whole collection of dresses had been tailored just for Grelle to pass as part-maid and part-nurse.   
And the dresses only emphasised the curves of Grelle’s body.  
Grelle turned, the skirts following her movements. Seeing Angelina standing in the room, she smiled, her teeth concealed.  
One of these days, Angelina was going to find out how she did it.

The christening had been a small, private affair. Ciel and his shadowy butler had been invited, the only real relations Angelina had anymore.  
With Grelle at her side, Angelina sold Ciel the story, peppering it with “You know I’ve always wanted a daughter dear” and “Children are just so lovely” just to keep up her act. She kept Celeste in her arms, only handing her off once Ciel and his butler had gone.  
Grelle cradled the girl, smiling down at Celeste with her sharp teeth. Instead of crying, Celeste stared, focused entirely on Grelle’s teeth.  
“I think she loves you,” Angelina said, sinking into an armchair.   
Grelle smiled at Angelina, “She only likes me because I’m more affectionate.”  
“Good,” Angelina said. “I doubt Celeste would like me very much. I’m strict.”  
“Nonsense. She loves you just as much.”  
Angelina rested her chin in her hand, staring at her lover and co-parent. “You think so?”  
“You’ll make sure she has the best education,” Grelle pointed out. “And someone had to be the strict parent.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Angelina sighed. “I think I might retire early. Don’t take this the wrong way, but something about Ciel’s butler makes him exhausting to be around.”  
Gelle laughed. “I know exactly what you mean.”


End file.
